


Sleeping Beauty

by Osric_Ciao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osric_Ciao/pseuds/Osric_Ciao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: Imagine hearing Dean mumble your name in his sleep, and thinking it’s sweet so you cover him in kisses until he wakes up from Dirty Supernatural Imagines on Tumblr. This is my FIRST EVER fan fic, so please don’t be too hard on me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVER fan fic, so please don’t be too hard on me!

You flop back onto the bed with a groan of relief as Dean heads straight for the bathroom. Usually he was enough of a gentleman to let you take the first shower, although this time you had both decided that it was best for him not to spend too long hanging around the motel room, filthy as he was.

You hear the water begin to run, and his voice drifts out through the open bathroom door.

"See, _____, this is why I hate witches… Didn’t I tell you they’re always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere?"

You chuckle softly and get up to cross the room and tidy up the table, which is strewn with papers and books from this morning’s research. A couple of minutes later, you hear the water shut off, and turn to see Dean leaving the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Your eyes follow the droplets of water sliding down his chest, and you hold your breath in order to prevent yourself from gasping at the sight. You’d always found Dean extremely attractive anyway, but when he wandered around motels almost naked, it didn’t really improve matters. There has been occasions when you felt that perhaps he could feel the same way about you, but the moment had always passed before anything had happened between the two of you.

"What?" asks Dean, and you realise you’ve been staring for way too long.

"Oh..uh nothing." you murmur, edging past him to the bathroom, closing the door behind you.

The shower feels great. The filth leaves your skin in watery swirls of dirt and blood, and the hot water and steam soothe your aching muscles perfectly. When you are done, you step out of the shower, and towel dry your hair as much as possible.

You leave the bathroom, expecting to find Dean tucking into a midnight snack or something, but to your surprise, he’s already asleep on the bed.

You love to watch him sleep. It was the only time he ever looked peaceful- awake, there was always something to be doing, always something to be worrying about, always someone to be saving, but when he was asleep you could almost see that innocent four year old in there, the one that didn’t know of any of the horrors that the real world holds.

Suddenly realising how tired you were, you pull on a tshirt and a pair of shorts, and tuck yourself into the bed beside Dean. It’s less than a minute before you are unconscious.

—-

You aren’t quite sure what it was that had roused you from sleep, but suddenly you are awoken with a jolt. You listen for a moment, trying to detect any disruptions in the motel room. After a few moments, you decide that all was fine, and noticing it isn’t quite light yet, decide to get a little more sleep while you can.

Somehow during the night you seemed to have gravitated towards Dean. One of his arms is slung over your body, and you are close enough to feel his warm, gentle breaths on your forehead.

Smiling slightly, you snuggle in closer, and close your eyes. You had almost drifted back off when you hear it.

Your eyes fly open, and you pull back slightly to look at Dean’s face. Had he just…? No surely not. But while you are still staring at him, you see his lips move ever so slightly, and the words fall out of his mouth barely louder than a breath.

”_____”

You are sure this time. He was saying your name while he was sleeping! You can tell he wasn’t dreaming about anything… dirty because the smile on his face is of contentment, rather than anything else, but nevertheless you feel an odd bubble of pleasure in your chest.

”_____” A little louder this time. The bubble bursts, and leaves your body as a giggle you can’t hold back.

Unable to help yourself, you lean forward and place your lips gently against his exposed throat. He lets out a soft sigh, and grinning you decide to try again, this time aiming for his cheek, and then jaw…

His eyes flutter open and meet yours sleepily. Feeling daring for once, you lean down and press your lips lightly against his own. To your surprise, it only takes a moment until he’s moving his lips slowly against yours…

Suddenly he sits bolt upright, pulling away from you. He stares at you, confused. “Did… did you just…?”

You feel the colour rise in your cheeks. “I- I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking! I thought…”

You see the corners of his mouth turn up, and before you can react he has his lips pressed back against yours, pushing harder than he had a moment before, catching you off guard and causing you to gasp. The kiss quickly became passionate, Dean only halting it for long enough to whisper “It’s okay… It’s great.”

He pushes against you, causing you to lay back down on the bed, his body covering yours. You shift your legs so you have them wrapped around his waist, and he pushes his body down onto you. After a moment, you begin to tug at the hem of his tshirt, and he takes the hint and rips it off over his head. He returns the favour for you and throws your own shirt onto the floor besides his.

You both groan at the loss of contact this action causes, and you both soon find each others mouths hungrily. He leans back a little, watching your body as he runs his hands all over your curves.

"You’re so beautiful, _____" He whispers, a soft smile playing at his lips. You grin back, appreciating the sentiment, but right now you just need him, so you reach up and pull his head down, attacking his mouth with your own.

You grip his face in your hands as you tease his tongue with your own. You feel one of his hands clenching into a fist in your hair, while the other grips your hip tightly, pulling you into him. He grinds his hips against yours, eliciting a moan from deep in your throat, and your back arches and you push back into him.

His mouth leaves yours, and you lean forward a little, hoping to keep the contact for as long as possible. His lips attach to your throat, sucking at the skin. He drags his mouth down your body, trailing his tongue along you as he goes. His teeth graze lightly at your skin, nipping gently at your chest, your stomach, just above your waistband…

He slides off your shorts, and drops them onto the floor. He stares down at you, licking his lips slightly and you shiver from the exposure. He discards his own pants, then kisses slowly up your thigh, dragging his rough hands up your legs.

Your breath hitches with the anticipation and you push your head back into the pillows, closing your eyes tightly. However, before he gets too far up, his mouth disconnects from the inside of your thigh, and he moves back up your body. His lips press roughly to your throat, his teeth grazing gently at the underside of your jaw as his hands roam across your chest.

"Dean…please." You moan, and even to yourself your voice sounds odd, distant.

He chuckles and places one last intense kiss on your mouth before he pulls away. His hand is on the side of your face, and he carefully strokes your cheek with his thumb. He looks deeply into your eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks, his voice low. You nod desperately, and this is all he needs.

He pushes slowly into you and you moan as he fills you up. He stills for a moment, waiting for you to get used to him. He waits for you to nod again before he begins to rock into you, pushing his hips against your own.

Ordinarily, the noises that escaped you now would have crippled you with embarrassment. At this moment though, you can’t think of anything but Dean. The steady movement of his hips, his lip pulled between his teeth, his gorgeous grunts in your ear, his eyes blazing into yours as he rests his forehead against yours, and his scent, oh GOD, the scent of his skin is everywhere. You push any self conciousness out of your head… You decide you can deal with any embarrassment later.

The two of you have reached a steady rhythm, him rolling his hips down into you and you pushing yourself up to him in time with his movements.

However, it doesn’t take long until this rhythm is lost. His thrusts quickly become more erratic, and you can tell he’s close by the expression on his face. His mouth is open slightly, panting hard, and his eyes are screwed shut.

He looks more beautiful than you have every seen him, and this along with his groans, and OH GOD, those hips is too much for you. Your fingers dig hard into his shoulders and your back arches as a wave of immense pleasure sweeps over your entire body, letting out one last (not to mention the filthiest yet) moan.

Dean isn’t far behind you. Your pleasure is enough to tip him over the edge, and his fingers spread over your hips, tightening enough to make you think it might leave bruises. He groans one last time before he collapses on top of you, too exhausted to move.

After a minute, you shift from underneath him, and curl up into his chest instead. His hand absently strokes your hair as you feel his breath returning to normal. He chuckles softly, and you turn your face to look up at him.

"What?"

"That’s what we’ve been missing? God, I should have made a move months ago!"


End file.
